Dragon Mating Season 2: Conquering Lust
by King Spike Rules
Summary: Two years after creating his harem, Spike is happy and ready to live a long, happy life with his lovers. But something is wrong, and soon his old desires started to return with more power. With the fear he might hurt his loved ones, he must lesson to his instincts and make a bigger harem to keep it under control. But is it really his instincts or something worst. Rated M for sex.
1. Prologue: The Lost Seal

**Hey, I'm here and this is the long awaited sequel to my hit, Dragon Mating Season. I can't wait to get this started, but first. I need to say one thing real quick, the love scenes will be more fantasies then fetishes. And now, I need to set things up as before. First, clothes.**

**Zacora: She'd be wearing a string straw that barely cover her breasts along with a loincloth covering her lower area and leather boots**

**Sunset Shimmer: Well, she'll be wearing what she wear in Equestia Girls. I like the out fit of hers in the movie.**

**Twilight Velvet: She be wearing a light blue blouse with a dark blue skirt and blue high heels with black pantyhose.**

**Applebloom: a yellow t-shirt under an overall dress with yellow knee high soaks and red shoes.**

**Sweetie Belle: A silk white string dress and a pair of light pink sandals.**

**Scootaloo: An orange open hoodie over a blue shirt with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on it, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of orange and black sneakers.**

**Princess Cadence: She'd wear a long, light pinkie gown like Celestia and a pair for golden, strap sandals.**

**And last, but not least. Queen Chrysalis: She'd wear a black, one strapped dress on her left side with a pair of green heels.**

**And now for their busts. Sunset Shimmer, Zacora, and Twilight Velvet with have d-cups. The CMC are seventeen in this fic and they will each have C-cups, And as for Cadence and Chrysalis with have h-cups. just like Celestia and Luna. Now, with that out of the way, here is the prologue.**

* * *

><p>Prologue: A Lost Seal.<p>

In the farthest part of Equestia, away from the beautiful kingdom of Cantorlot, and it's kind rulers, there was a vase desert with little to no life anywhere to be seen. As the desert seamed all but dead, the mountain near by were full of loud heavy sounds that echoed through the peaks. The cause of these sounds, changelings. These weird, hideous creatures were the offspring of their evil queen, Queen Chrysalis, who was sitting on a throne being fanned by a few of her children.

"Oh, it is so hot out here. Where could Celestia have hid it?" she asked as she looked over the small hill to see several of her children digging with shovels and pickaxes, while others use wheel barrel to carry away the dirt and rocks from the work area. As she looked at them, a small frown formed on her face as she looked at her children suffering but she knew when they find it, they will get their reward for all their hard work. As she was looking at them, a larger then normal male changeling ran up the hill and stopped just before his queen.

"'Hissing Sounds...'" the male said in a language that only she could understand.

"What, you found the chamber?" she asked as she perked up as she looked at him.

"'Hissing Sounds.'" he said to her as he pointed to a group of ten changelings, who were pulling a large stone circle,which released a large puff of smoke as it was removed.

"Ah, we found it." she said as she stood up and walked over to the large hole and as she got their, she looked down to see a vase hole of nothingness that seamed to go on forever. After looking at it for a few minutes, she looked up and pointed at two of her children, one the male that told her of the find and the other being a female in a loincloth and top, "You two, come with me. The rest of you, take a break and get out of this heat."

"'Hissing.'" the female said as she looked at her queen, and mother.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Chrysalis said as she flapped her ole rippled wings out, hovered a little, and then she slowly flew down with the her fellow children. After a few minutes of flying and using her magic to see when the tunnel ended, she and her children arrived at a large passage of solid stone that had many hieroglyphics of a large wolf like creature.

"'Hissing.'" the male said as he looked around with his own glowing horn to see what was going on.

"Yes, it's of an ancient temple were some ponies worshipped a great creature that was sealed her by that damn Celestia." Chrysalis said to her son as the trio continued on for about a half an hour of searching, they arrived at a large stone door with a magic aura around it.

"'Hissing'" the female said as they all looked at the stone wall.

"Yes, it does look powerful. I can't wait to see what he really looks like." Chrysalis said as she placed her hand against the door and then focused her magic in her horn, and then she unleashed a large magical force that slowly began to crack the stone wall. And then it burst opened, sending an emence power surge that washed over the trio as a large shadow figure appeared from the prison with a large smile on his face as he towered over the trio.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think of the Prologue? I think it came out well. Anyway, here's the announcement I want to tell you all. You see, I was contacted by an artist of a site called Palcomix and wanted to know if I was okay with him making an adult comic of Dragon Mating Season chapter by chapter. I said alright, but there is one condition. To make it free, a certain amount of the copies must be sold. Now, it's not up yet, but when it is, if your already a VIP member of Palcomix and love Dragon Mating Season. If you can, please buy it so that all Bronies can read it for free.<strong>


	2. Hellish Nightmare

****KSR here and this is the first, real chapter to Dragon Mating Season2:******** Conquering Lust and I have something interesting in tended with this one. Now first, I need to announce that the first chapter to the comic is on hold for now do to founding for it. Now, I'm talking to the guy and we're figure out a way to make it. And I have one more thing to say about this chapter. Twilight will be wearing a light purple wedding dress, Rarity a light blue one, Fluttershy will be wearing a long flowing yellow one, Pinkie with wear a pink one with balloons all over it, Dash will wear a rainbow dress that reaches to her feet (So she can hide the blue jeans and sneakers she's wearing.), Applejack will be wearing an orange dress that a little frailly, Celestia will wear a white dress, and Lune will wear a black dress. So, just enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll have news for you guys next time.****

Chapter 1: Hellish Nightmare.

It was a bright, sunny day in the land of Equestia and every pony in the capital of Cantorlot as they were all getting ready for the biggest wedding in the kingdoms history, as their beloved princesses, Celestia and Luna, were getting married to to their shocking lover, the only dragon any of them have ever met, Spike. Along with them, he was also marrying the six elements of harmony. Some of the residents didn't know how to take this news, but most were happy for their princesses had found love. As the garden was being prepared with last minute details, up in a tower held a very nerves looking dragon was slowly pacing back and forth in the room as sweat fell from his face and onto the floor.

"Man, I-I can't believe this is happening." Spike said as he continued to pace back and forth in his black tux with a red rose in the pocket.

"Relax, you'll be fine bro." said a white stallion with a blue mane and wearing a red suit. that was sitting in a couch near the door.

"Really, are you sure Shining Armor?" Spike asked as he looked at the stallion.

"Yeah, Twilly trusts you and so do the others. So, why shouldn't I?" Armor asked as he stood up and walked over to Spike, and as he walked by, he patted him on the back as he added, "See ya, I need to get ready to go and do best man things."

"Thanks, bro." Spike said as he smiled at him as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Almost thirty minutes later, Spike was standing on the other side of a curtain sweating heavily as he waited for his cue by the band to began to walk down the path. And once he heard it, he stood there nervously and had second thoughts on if he should go along with this, but before he cane run, a guard behind him pressed his hand against his back and then pushed him into the light. Spike just stood there as he looked at the crowed as they eyes fell onto him and he could not help but feel all they looks and thoughts over whelm him, and just as he was about to run, he looked up and saw all eight of his future wives standing there in their beautiful dresses and each of them having a big smile on their faces as they looked over at him.<p>

"Hmmm, maybe I can do this." Spike said to himself as he commenced to walk down the isle and smiled happily as he headed down towards his loves. But just as he got half way to them, a sudden pain hit him in his stomach and he quickly fell to the ground holding his stomach. Concerned, the brides-to-be ran towards him as a few guards tended to him, but as they reached for him, he arose with a wicked grin on his face as he reached for one of the guards hand and then throw him over his should into a few more guards. This action scared the eight of them as they stopped in their tracks and just looked as Spike stood up and looked at them with a wicked smile still on his face.

"Spike, what is the meaning of this?" Celestia asked as looked at Spike with a series look on her face, but she was shocked by him appearing in front of her in a split second and then he reached up, grabbed hold of her horn, and then torn it off from the base. Shocked and in emence pain, Celestia simply fell to the ground and held her nbow broken horn. After doing this, Spike looked at the other, who all had looks of pure horror on their faces, all except for Luna.

"How dare you do that to my sister, you mon..." she was cut off when she felt him place his hand on her own horn and commenced to rip it off like he did to the princess of the sun. Now, with both princesses of the sun and the moon incapacitated, he set his sights on the other and began to walk towards them slowly.

"Girls, get outta here." Shining Armor yelled as he stood in front of them and got ready to fight Spike, who simply pulled his arm back and slammed ii into Armor's gut, sending him into a wall and h slowly fell on to the floor.

"Armor!" Twilight cried out to her brother, but she had no time to worry for him as Spike arrived next to her and grabbed her by the arm. And as she looks him into his eyes as he reached out and rips to parts of her dress revealing herself to the world.

"Oh, yeah. I like this." Spike said as he began to massage her breast rough enough to break the skin.

"Please, don't Spike." Twilight said as she felt her blood run from the cuts on her breast down her body.

"Shut up and take it." Spike yelled as he pushed her to the ground and commence his massage, and as he did this. He leaned up and wrapped his sharp fangs around her neck and then closed them around it, forcing a powerful scream of pain from Twilight as he did so.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spike screamed as he sat up in his bed with a cold sweat running down his face as he sat there thinking of what he had just did in his dream.<p>

"Spike, what's the matter?" asked a figure laying next to him in the bed, and as she sat up, it was revealed to have been Twilight in a purple babydoll with matching panties.

"J-Just a dream." Spike said as he got up and headed for the bathroom to splash water in his face. As he did, Twilight followed him into the room and watched him wash his face, and then breath heavily as he looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Spike, was it really that bad?" Twilight asked as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, just. Awful." was all Spike could say as he just stood their with a worried look on his face.

"Maybe we should see the princesses tomorrow?" Twilight asked as she looked worried fir her hubby.

"Yeah, I think that would be best." Spike said as they both turned and headed back to bed, but neither of them say a small simple at the base of his tail that was a circle with a weird looking swirl in the center.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, tell me what you think? I hope your enjoying this fic and with continue enjoying it. And as you can see, this fic will be much darker then the other one. The first love scene will be on the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Natural Desires Released

****KSR here and we at the first the love scene of this fic. Before I get start, I have to say I'm sorry and Zecora will not be rhyming in this fic. Sorry, but I just can't do it. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review.****

Chapter 2**:** Natural Desires Released.

Early the next morning, just barely after Celestua rose her sun as Luna lowered her moon, Twilight and Spike were on a train heading for Cantorlot. As the duo sat in the nearly empty car, Spike's lack of sleep was getting to him and so he decided to close his eyes and try to catch a few winks, that was until he was violently shaken a wake by Twilight.

"Spike, we're at our stop." she said with a worried tone and a soft smile on her face as she looked at the weary dragon.

"Really, so soon?" Spike asked as he stretched out his arms and got up as he followed Twilight out onto the platform, but just as he took the finally step and then he was surrounded by darkness. "Twilight?" Spike called out to as he looked around to see if there was any sign of her and any thing, but all he got was a maniacal laughter as the image of bright red eyes and sharp teeth in a wicked smile appear in front of him, looming over him.

"Ah, the dragon that's defying nature." the mouth said as he looked down at the dragon.

"W-What do you mean?" Spike asked as he was afraid of what that met and what it could do with his dream.

"Dragon's crave power and yet you don't. Bust I'll make you crave it again." the figure said as he flow forward with his mouth open. Afraid for his life, Spike turned to run but his legs didn't take him any were and soon he was swallowed by the figure.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh." Spike screamed as he sat up from his nightmare to see a worried Twilight looking at him from across his seat in their carriage.<p>

"Spike are alright?" Twilight asked as she reached over and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Yeah, just another bad dream." Spike said as he held his head and remembered what the figure had told him about dragon's.

"Oh, don't worry. We're be at the Princesses castle soon and then we can get some answers." Twilight said as the carriage indeed pulled into the front walk of the castle that housed the kingdoms rules and two of his lovers, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. As it came to a slow stop, Spike and Twilight were both let out of the carriage by the driver, and then they proceeded through the front doors. After entering the castle, the duo quickly walked through another set of doors and came face to face with the co-rulers of the kingdom sitting at their thrones.

"Ah, Spike. Your earlier then last week." Celestia said as she looked at her dragon lover walking into the room, but her smile turned into a frown as she notice he had a very troubled look on his face. "What's troubling you, sweetie?" she asked in a worried tone as she and her sister looked at him.

"He had a very bad nightmare last night and he was very troubled by it." Twilight explained as she looked at the princesses.

"Nightmare? But I made sure to prevent them last night." Luna said as she began to wonder how one could have slipped past her.

"What kind of nightmare?" Luna asked as she wondered how that could have happened.

"Well, it was all of yours and mine wedding. I was nerves and was walking down the aisle when I suddenly felt a major pain. I fell and you all rush to me, but as I get up. I knock two guards around, rip off both of your horns, and then I force my self onto Twilight as I rip her dress and began to fondle her, and then I place my mouth around her neck, and I then..." Spike falls to the ground as remembered what he did in his dream was to much and so he began to weep right there.

"Oh, Spike." Twilight said as she got on the ground and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hmm, that is a troubling dream." Celestia said as she and Luna stood up form their thrones, and then headed towards the duo.

"But that's not all." Spike said as he looked up at them before he continued, "I had another dream on the way here. I was in nothing. Darkness all over, until a large smiling face appeared saying I was a weird dragon since most craved power and then it swallowed me."

"Crave power?" Celestia asked and when she saw him nod, she looked even more worried then before as she began to think over what he had just said.

"What is it sister?" Luna asked as she was wondering what Celestia could be thinking.

"Well, I only know the dragon mating problem thanks to the incident in Hirziar." she paused for a moment to think it over until she added, "But we have no dragon expert in Equestia to help us."

"Wait, what about Zecora?" Twilight asked as she looked at the princesses.

"Yeah,she figured out my greed problem in like no time." Spike said with a smile on his face as he felt she could help.

"Hmmm, yes. She could help us out." Celestia said as she looked at them for a moment and then she continued, "Alright, Spike. I want you to head to Zecora's hut and ask her to help us."

"What about me princess?" Twilight asked as she was worried about Spike.

"I want you to collect the others and come back here. So when Spike returns with news, we can all talk it over." Celestia said with a worried smile as Spike walked up to her and planted a kiss on her lips goodbye, he then repeated this with the other two, and then he and Twilight headed for the door.

* * *

><p>After the twenty minute ride back to Ponyville, Spike and Twilight parted ways as she headed off to collect the others, he proceeded into the Everfree forest. He moved as quickly as he could through the thick brush and low hanging branches until he had finally reach the hut that house the zebra that might be able to help him with his problems. He walks right up to the front door and knocks on the door, and after a few minutes, she answered it.<p>

"Ah, if it isn't Twilight's dragon friend. Come in." Zecora said as she stepped aside to allow him through, which he did and he was now in a large room with a cauldron in the room with tables filled with rare items. As he looked around, Zecora offered him a drink, which he put down as he was not sure what it would have in it.

"Ummm, I want to ask you for some help?" Spike asked as he was a little nerves as to what she would think.

"Oh, really. With what?" she asked as she was wondering what he need, and Spike explained what was in his dreams and how he felt so weak after words.

"Hmmm, I see. Well I do know something about dragons and how they think. One moment." Zecora said as she went over to a nearby table and began to pull on different ingredients off the self, but all Spike could see was how loose her loincloth was and how shapely her hips looked. After a few minutes of mixing them, Zecora stepped away to reveal a blood colored potion. "Drink this." Zecora said as she offered Spike the drink. Spike looked a little nerves as he took the liquid and quickly looked over at the zebra who was smiling at him.

"Here we go." Spike said as he tipped his head and drank it down. After finishing it off, Spike stood up with his tongue out and a look that might just throw up what he had just drank, when suddenly he felt a major pain in his stomach and he fell to his knees.

"Spike, are you alright?" Zecora asked as she stepped next to him to check on him, and then hse ran back to table to make a new potion. But as she was doing this, Spike looked up with a slight, reddish glow to his eyes as he grins wickedly and then turned to look at Zecora. He quickly stood up and headed right for the un expecting zebra was bending over the table. He quickly arrived at the table, reached out, and took a big squeeze on her round, plump rear. "Oh, my. Spike what are you doing?" Zecora asked as she felt him massage her round cheeks.

"Just taking you up on your offer." Spike said in a deep voice as h slipped her loincloth to the side and began to run his finger in between her rear cheeks.

"W-what o-o-offer?" Zecroa asked as she felt a few sign and moans of pleasure leave her lips in between her words.

"The offer you give any male in this outfit." Spike said as he removed his hand from her but only to swing them around and quickly pull up the two threads that cover her nipples. Grinning evilly at the sight, Spike began to knead her supple, d-cup breast as moans continued to escape the lips of the poor zebra.

"P-Plea-se S-Spike. D-don't give I-I-in to n-nature." she pleated as he continued his attack and she couldn't help but feel the emence pleasure he was providing her.

"Why? You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Spike asked as he removed his hand from one of her breasts and slipped it under the front of her loincloth and smiled as he pulled it back out and looked at the liquid on his fingers. "Oh, yes you are." Spike said with a smile on her face a he turned her around propped her onto the table.

"Spike, wait a second..." Zecora was trying to protest, but she was quickly silenced by Spike flipping her loincloth up and diving right into her moistening folds. The sudden sensation took Zecora by surprise and she let out a loud shriek as she fell back onto the table. As she laid there, moaning, Spike swirled his tongue around her folds and nibbled on her clit few times to help keep her at the pace wanted. As he heard her moans get sharper and louder, Spike stoke hold of her hips as he pushed his face into her folds and forced his tongue all the way into her love tunnel until her hit her cervix. This sudden new sensation was to much for Zecroa, as she began to massage her own breast and let out a long scream of pleasure as her juices flowed from her, and all over Spike face and the floor.

"Wow, that was great." Spike said still in his deep voice as he stood up, and then undid his pants to show his ten inch member and then he looked at her as he spoke, "Time to return the favor."

"B-but S-Spike." Zcroa tried to protest through her pants, but they all fell on deaf ears as grabs hold of her hips and pushed then apart just enough to get a better view of his goal. Once he was lined up with her folds, he did one quick thrust and forced his whole length into her, pushing against the cervix a little as he pulled out and then pushed all the way into her again. He continued this for a few trusts until he hand finally got his rhythm, and as he got it, he reached one with one of his hand began to knead her breast roughly as he continued to thrust into her with increase power and force as the table began to rock with him.

"Oh, is someone enjoying this?" Spike asked as he looked into her half-closed eyes as moans continued to escape her lips with each thrust. This went on for a few more minutes until Spike pushed in one last time and unleashed his load right into her love tunnel. A few minutes later, after resting up a bit, Spike pulled out his member coated in both their juice, and then looked at her with an evil grin as he spoke again, "Now time for another hole."

"Huh?" Zecora asked as she felt him left her legs a little high and took aim with her rear end. Zecora was shocked by what he was about to try, but she had no time to reach act as he pushed and forced his member into her rear. Zecora let out a shriek of shock and pleasure as she felt him push his whole length into her, only to pull it out almost as the whole way out and then forced it back in. He notice on how much harder it was when he tried to push in and out, be was about to get up a good pace and the table began to rock with them. Zecora was fighting it with all her might, but the pleasure building was to much and so she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued his thrusting. As he continued his pounding of her rear, Spike leaned forward and plant a on kiss on Zecora, which she returned. And it was then, with one last push, Spike unleashed his second load right into her butt. As she felt his flood her inside with his seed, she to was thrown over the edge as her juices flowed from her onto his crotch and floor. And as the duo were lost in the pleasure, the glow in Spike's eyes transferred to Zecora and for a split second, their eyes were the same color of bright red. After they came down from their climaxes, pike slowly pulled out of her and stumbled back as he held his head and began to feel normal.

"What happened?" Spike asked himself as he shock his head to clear his head and then he notice the cum leaking out of Zecora, who was laying on a table panting. He was shocked and when he looked down, he was horrified on seeing his member covered in cum as well. "What have I done?" Spike asked himself as he dropped to his knees and just stared at the scene in front of him.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the newest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you liked it. Also, I'm making a poll to set the order they join the harem. It will be up until all of them have joined.<strong>


	4. Dark Lust

****Hey, KSR here and I am sorry for not updating in the last, two weeks? I've been having computer trouble and I still not at a hundred percent ready to continue with all my fics as of yet. But I do want to add this chapter to this fic.****

Chapter 3: Dark Lust.

Spike just stood there, shocked at the sight in front of him, Zecora sitting on a table with his seed leaking out of her and by the look of it, she was not willing. As the image set it self into his, Spike fell to his knees and tears began to fill his eyes.

"W-what have I done?" Spike asked himself as he looked at his shanking hands and then let the tears fall to the ground as he lost himself in the sorrow of what he had done.

"R-relax Spike." Zecora said as she slow got off the table and almost instantly fell to the ground, but she caught herself.

"H-how can I relax after what I did?" Spike asked as he looked up at the zebra mare as she slowly walked over to another table and began to look for something.

"Simple, it was all my fault." she answered with out looking over at him.

"W-What?" Spike asked as he stopped crying to look at her.

"The potion I gave you hindered your inhibition and allowed you natural lust to take over." Zecora explained as she finally found what she was looking for and then she turned towards Spike.

"R-really?" Spike asked as he looked as the mare, and when she nodded, he slowly stood up and had faint smile on her face, but it vanished as he looked right at her as he asked a question, "But what should I do about it?"

"Nothing." she said as she walked up to him, and then opened the bottle and then throw the powered into Spike face.

"Hey, what was that...for..." Spike blinked for a few minutes until he began to look around and then turned to Zecroa as he spoke again, "What am I doing here?"

"I'll explain later." Zecora said as she pulled the straps back over her nipples and then used a rag on Spike's leaking seed. Once she was done, she turned to the dragon with a smile on her face as she grabbed his arm and lead him out of the hut as she spoke again, "We have to meet with princesses first."

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes in the carriage, Zecora and Spike had finally arrived at the castle, and they were rushed in by the guards as the eight mares were waiting for them. As she entered the throne room for the first time, Zecora was overwhelmed by the grand sights from the pillars, to the stain glass windows, and of curse the thrones seats the held the co-rules of the kingdom with Twilight, Dash, and Pinkie Pie at Celestia's right and Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack stand to Luna's left.<p>

"Ah, Zecora. Welcome to the castle." Celestia welcomed the zebra with open arms as she stood before them with Spike standing next to her.

"It is good to meet you to, princess." Zecora said with a smile as she stepped forward.

"Yes, I'll give a grand tour later but first we need to talk about what has happened with Spike and his dreams." Luna spoke up and looked right at the zebra, who looked back with a smile on her face.

"Of curse. I checked Spike and gave him some medicine. And I know exactly what is wrong with him." Zecora said as she looked at Spike and then at the eight of them before she spoke again, "Hos hormones are overwhelming him and turning him into a lustful beast."

"Wait, but we stopped that from happening." Twilight spoke up as all right looked confused and wondered what she had met by that.

"Ah, yes you did. But that was just when his hormones first came out but know they are taking over duo to the low numbers in his harem." Zecora explained, but still got confused looks from all of them.

"What do you mean exactly?" Celestia asked as she looked at Spike with concern look on his face and then notice a weird look on Zecora's face as well.

"Well, in areas with higher male numbers then females, then Male dragon's will collect a harem. While in areas females out number males, they form a large harem of males." Zecora stopped for a second as she looked at of them for a few seconds until Dash spoke up.

"Wait, your saying since Equestia has a large female count then males, he needs more mares to keep under control." she asked as she looked at the others and then they all looked over at Spike, who was blushing from embarrassment.

"Yes, Hmmmm. eight more should be fine." Zecora said as she looked at the group who began to talk it over and then they all looked over at Spike before Celestia answered.

"We'll do it." Celestia said as she smiled at Spike, as did all of them, and then she turned to Twilight as she spoke, "I need to ask her some more things. Why don't you girls take Spike with to get something to eat."

"Umm, sure." Twilight said as she then the others took Spike and they all walkedout the door, and once it was closed, Celestia turned to Zecora as did Luna and she spoke in a stern tone.

"Tell me what happened with Spike and you. Now." Celestia said and Zecora could not help but began sweat as she looked the rulers of the sun and moon.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. I know it was short but I just need to tell you guys what was up. Now, for the list of the poll. Which is...<strong>

**Sunset Shimmer is in the lead with 14 votes**

**Princess Cadence is next with 9 votes.**

**Twilight Velvet is next with 8 votes.**

**Sweetie Belle is next with 7 votes.**

**Applebloom is next with 6.**

**And last, but not least, Scootaloo with 4 votes.**

**Now, I'm giving you guys one more week to vote for the order of them. Also, I really need a Beta-Reader for My fics. If your feel up to it, PM me and we'll talk. Also, I've decided to do one threesome and one foursome before the end orgy.**


	5. Love Meeting

****Hey, KSR here and I am sorry to announce that I'm still having computer problems. So, this is the last update until I'm at full strength and this will set the order of the harem.****

Chapter 4: Love Meeting.

Zecora stood there, in front of the princesses of the sun and moon, who were staring daggers at the worried zebra as the trio stood in the throne room. She continued to look at the rulers of the kingdom for a few more minutes until she let out a long sigh before she answered.

"S-Spike forced himself onto me." she said as she looked down to the floor and waited for the princesses to reach.

"You mean he raped you?" Celestia asked in a concern tone.

"Y-yes." Zecora answered and waited for them to speak to her once again, but what she heard was them talking to each other.

"What we going to do?" asked Luna.

"I'm not sure. I mean. We worked so hard to keep him from doing that, and now he's gave in to his primal urges." Celestia said as she lowed her head and began to tear up as she had hoped they would have kept this from happening.

"Wait, princess." Zecora called out to them and as they looked at her, she continued her speak. "It was not really his fault."

"What do you mean?" Celecstia asked as she was not sure what the zebra had met by that.

"You see, from what Spike had told me, I thought his greed was taking over again. So, I made a potion to take away his inhibition and then I went to make a potion that would help him over come his greed. But I was wrong." Zecora paused for a moment to collect herself, and once she was ready, she continued, "And it was then that he came up from behind me and, well..."

"Raped you." Celestia said bluntly.

"Yes, but I have to say. I did not hate it." Zecora said as she blushed bright red and looked away from the princesses as they both got weird looks on their faces as they looked at each other for a few minutes until they looked at her once again.

"You enjoyed being forced against your will?" Luna asked as she was contused as to what she was hearing.

"Well, no. But for some reason, as he was doing it. I never really tried to stop him. I just said stop and then continued to moan from his actions." Zecora said as she continued to look away from the princesses.

"Even so, we can't keep him from doing that again." Celestia said sternly and was about to stand up as she continued, "Maybe we should speak to Spike about this?" But Zecora spoke up quickly as she got the princesses attention.

"Wait, I wiped his memory of what he did because he was devastated of what he had done to me. So, you can not tell him or he will remember what he did." Zecora said as she looked up at the princesses and stood strong as they looked at her for a few minutes until Celestia spoke up with a long sigh.

"Alright. What do you think we should do about this then?" Celestia asked as she wondered what the zebra had planned for them.

"Well, I thought it through and I have thought of a great plan that could help him." Zecora said as she looked up at the princesses and hoped they would lesson to her plan.

"And what would that be?" Luna asked as they both wanted to know what the zebra had thought of.

"Well, it's very simple." she said as she began to explain her plan to help Spike.

* * *

><p>After getting something to eat, Twilight and the others headed back to Ponyville to wait to hear from the princesses. After a few hours of waiting, and it almost time for the sun to lower and the moon to raise, that Twilight had finally got a call from Princess Celestia.<p>

"Yes, I understand Princess. Thank you." Twilight said on the phone as she hang up the phone and turned to her friends who were sitting in the library's living room. As she turned from the phone stand to face them, they all saw a worried look on their faces.

"So, what did she need to tell us?" Applejack asked as they all waited for her to answer.

"Well, after talking to Zecora more and understanding what Spike's going through. She decided that we all need to pick a new member to join his harem." Twilight explained as she sat down in one of the chairs and let out a long sigh as she looked at her feller elements.

"Wait, you mean she wants each of us to find some else that we'll have to share him with?" Rainbow Dash asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, that is what she is saying." Twilight answered as she looked sad.

"But who can we find that will like the idea of sharing a male with other females?" Dash asked as she was not sure if she liked that idea.

"What are we going to do then, you heard Zecora?" Twilight asked as she was upset as well.

"Well, we need to do what's best for our Spikey Wikey. And if that means we will have to find him more females, well then. That's what we're going to do." Rarity said with a happy smile on her face.

"Your right, we need to do this for Spike." Applejack said in a happy tone.

"A;right, let's start in the morning." Twilight said in a upper tone as she looked at the others, who all stood up and cheered for their new found energy to help their mate.

* * *

><p>A little while after their meeting, all five girls headed home and were planning on meeting back the next morning. As Fluttershy waked home, humming a cheerful tune as she looked around in the dark woods near her home. She always walked faster in the dark to her home and in just five minutes, her happy little cottage was in sight and she smiled happily as she walked up the front steps. But her happiness was short lived as she reached for the knob and notice it was unlocked. Fluttershy was scared to think of what was waiting for her in the cottage and was ready to run away, but the images of could happen to her beloved pets kept her put and in just a few second, she closed her eyes and opened the door.<p>

"H-h-hello?" Fluttershy called out to the thing in the cottage and waited for something to answer.

"Well, some ponies finally home." called the voice of the intruder, but the voice made Fluttershy's eyes shot open as she looed inside and saw a young mare that same age as her and the other elements was sitting on her coach. The mare had a tan skin tone with a red and gold mane along with sky-blue eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket over purple t-shirt with a red and gold sun on her decent bust, she also wear a skirt matching her mane and had a pair of leather boots on her feet.

"S-S-Sunset Shimmer?" Fluttershy called out as she stared at the young mare sitting on her coach.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. I hope it's g<strong>ood enough for you guys until I'm back up at a hundred percent. Now, I have an announcement about the comic. It will be put up by the end of the month, but the site is in trouble to be shut down for not having enough members. So, if your interested, check it out and hopefully you join. And the list of the order for them to join.<strong>**

****Sunset Shimmer.****

****Princess Cadence.****

****Twilight Velvet.****

****Sweetie Belle.****

****Applebloom.****

****and Scootaloo.****

****And that is it.****


	6. Schooled in Love

****Hey, KSR here and I am back. I'm ready to start writing full-time and here is the next lemon for this fic. Oh, I need to say this now, Equestia Girls did not happen in this fic.****

Chapter 5: Schooled in Love.

Fluttershy stood shocked in her house as her eyes remained on the mare sitting on her coach looking back at her. After a few more moments of staring on both parties part, Fluttershy finally snapped out of it and then she spoke up

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked as the mare sat straight up and looked her dead in the eye as she spoke.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I might drop in like old times." Sunset said with a smile as she looked at the meek mare in the door way.

"O-o-old times?" Fluttershy asked as she seem to have gotten nerves from the other mares statement.

"Well, yeah..." Sunset paused for a moment as she stood up and slow walked up to Fluttershy, and as she got closer, she leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I really missed my little Buttershy."

"U-u-umm, no w-wait." Fluttershy tried to speak, but couldn't for her face was bright red as Sunset planted kiss on her cheek and neck as one of her hands moved up and began to knead one of Fluttershy's large breasts.

"What's wrong? Going to fast? Don't worry we have all night." Sunset said as she slipped her hand under Fluttershy's sweater and began to knead to naked melon.

"I-I-I-it's n-not th-that." Fluttershy tried to speak up but her moans kept her from doing so.

"Then what is it, my sweet?" Sunset asked as she whispered in her ear once again as she continued to knead her breast.

"I-I-I have some pony else." Fluttershy said in a loud enough tone for Sunset to have heard it and she was shock to hear this as she took a few steps back and stared at her for a few seconds until she spoke once again.

"Y-you did?" Sunset asked and when she got a small nod from Fluttershy, it took a few minutes to fight back her anger and sadness from these turn of events and once she was calmed, she spoke again, "Alright, so who's the lucky mare?'

"I-it's a male." Fluttershy spoke softly, but Sunset heard her.

"You found a stallion?" she asked as she seamed shock by these turn of events.

"N-no. he's a dragon." Fluttershy spoke up as she looked down to her feet as Sunset stared at her for a few minutes until she finally responded.

"Wait, what?" Sunset was shocked to hear what she had just heard from Fluttershy.

"Come on, I'll make you something to drink and explain everything." Fluttershy said as she led Sunset into her kitchen. Once they were seated and sipping their drinks, it took Fluttershy five minutes to work up the courage to explain to Sunset what had happen and once she had finished, Sunset had a shocked look on her face a s she took a few sips from her tea cup and then she spoke again.

"So, he had to find a female to mate with or he would to unspeakable things to every mare he saw?" Sunset asked as she took another sip of her tea.

"Yeah, pretty much." Fluttershy said nervously as she looked at her friend.

"Alright, so he picked you but still live with this other mare that is like his sister. right?" Sunset asked as she looked at her with a smile but it faded away when she saw Shy's smile vanished.

"Well, kind of like that. He has seven other marefriends." Fluttershy said nervously and there was a scary silence in the house as Sunset sat in her chair for a few moments. And then suddenly, the table was suddenly flipped and a furies Sunset was standing up with fire in her eyes as she looked towards the front door.

"That two timing son of a bitch. I'm going to rip off his own dick and shove it right up his a..." Sunset's rampage was suddenly stopped as Fluttershy spoke up.

"No wait, it's not like that." she said as she pleaded with Sunset.

"Then what?" Sunset asked sit with fire in her eyes. Taking a long sigh, Fluttershy explained the rest of it and this made Sunset calm down as she sat back down on the coach with Fluttershy continuing explaining until she was finished.

"And that is everything." Fluttershy said as she looked at Sunset, who had a shocked look on her face.

"So, he needs to add eight more mares to his harem or else he go crazy?" Sunset asked and when she got a nod from Fluttershy, she let out her own sigh as she took another deep breath and then added, "Alright, tomorrow I want to meet him."

"Wait, why?" Fluttershy asked as she was confused about why she would want to meet Spike.

"I need to make sure he's good enough for my Buttershy, we're go in the morning." Sunset said as she let out a long yawn and before Fluttershy could say anything, Sunset kicked her boots off and laid down on the bed. With in minutes, she was fast asleep and Fluttershy just let out a long sigh as she stared at her new roommate.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, so much that Celestia's sun was still just over the horizon as Sunset and Fluttershy made their way through the streets of Ponyville on their way to the library.<p>

"Sunset, they might not be up."Fluttershy said as she pleaded with the other mare who was leading her by the hand.

"I want to meet this guy and what better way then do it while he's still asleep?" Sunset asked as she continued to pull the meek Fluttershy.

"When he's awake?" she asked with smile as they stopped in front of they destination.

"Nope, this is better." Sunset answered as she walked up the front steps and pounded on the door as loud as she could, which freaked out Fluttershy who looked to see if they had woken up any pony else. After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened to reveal a bedhead Twilight in a purple silk babydoll, matching panties, and slippers.

"Fluttershy, what's going on?" she asked as she looked at two, when suddenly Sunset pushed past her and walked in as if she owned the place.

"We'll explain everything, but first I want to meet this Spike guy." Sunset asked as she looked around for any sigh of him, and it was then that they heard a voice from the top of the stairs.

"Who's was it Twilight?" Spike asked as he looked down at the three of them, when suddenly a magic aura enveloped him and was quickly lowered from the top balcony to in front of Sunset.

"Hmmm, so this is the dragon that has taken my Buttershy." Sunset said as she began to inspect him. This action weird out every one, but what really shock them was when she reached out and fondled his dragon hood.

"Excuse me, what the hell do you think your doing?" Twilight asked as a hint of anger could have been heard in her tone.

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked as she turned her head around to look at the duo with a confused look on her face as she continued, "If I'm going to join the group, then I'll need to examin his goods."

"WAIT, WHAT!" all three of them yelled out as this action shocked all three of them.

* * *

><p>After getting over their initial shock from Sunset Shimmer's announcement, Twilight and Fluttershy sat down with to talk it out as Spike got dress and went over to Pinkie Pie's to help with some party ideas she had. Once the three mare were alone, Sunset explained her whole life to Twilight and after twenty minutes of explain, the mare finally finished so Twiligth could take it all in.<p>

"So, you use to be a student of Princess Celestia but moved her to study in solitude after she made her main student?" Twilight asked as she looked at the mare.

"Yep, and while I was here. Me and Buttershy here became marefriends." Sunset said with a smile as Fluttershy blushed.

"Buttershy?" Twilight seamed confused.

"My little pet name for her because of her cutie mark." Sunset explained.

"Oh, any way. So, five years ago, you decided to explore the world and try to learn as much as you can from other cities and creatures?" asked Twilight.

"Yep, and I want Buttershy to join me but she could not leave her pets. So, she said she'd wait for me but I nver thought a male dragon would take her from me." Sunset said as her eyes filler with tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sunset, I did wait. But Spike needed me and I had to, and I also enjoyed it." Fluttershy said but SUnset was surprised.

"Wait, wasn't her rough with you?" Sunset asked.

"No, he's every gentle with me and he likes to roleplay." Fluttershy explained to her.

"Oh, really. Well, I like him even more now. So, can I join your harem?" Sunset asked with a wicked smile on her face. Twilight and Fluttershy looked at each other for a few minutes before returning their eyes on her.

"Sure, but first. We need to talk about some rules." Twilight said with a smile as SUnset gulped and lessoned to all the rules that were set to keep the peace between them all.

"Alright, but I get to make him play the role I want him to play." Sunset said with a smile.

"Umm, sure. Do you need any help?" Twilight asked.

"Hmm, no. But does he have any sports uniform?" Sunset asked.

"Hmmm, yeah. I think so." Twilight said as she thought it over.

* * *

><p>Celestia sun was beginning to set as Spike walk down the street wearing a Wonder Bolt's basket ball jersey and shorts. As he walked down the street heading to the library, he could not help but to wonder why he was wearing this outfit.<p>

"Why in this wide world did Twilight asked me to pick this up from Rarity and wear it home?" Spike asked himself as he stepped on the steps of the library and opened the door, he was shock by seeing none other then Sunset Shimmer sitting on the coach.

"Well, hello there honey." Sunset said as she sucked on her sucker.

"W-what are you doing here and where is Twilight?" Spike asked as he looked at the mare on the coach.

"Oh, relax. She's fine and happy." Sunset said with a smile on her face as she sat up and looked at him with a wicked smile on it.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked as he was no sure what the mare met.

"Oh, she didn't tell you, did she?" Sunset asked as she looked up at him.

"Tell me what?" Spike asked even more confused, and as Sunset let out a long sigh and then she stood up to head over to Spike. Once she was in front of him, she leaned forward and whispered somethin gin Spike's ear. "Really?" Spike asked as he looked at her and she gave him a nod yes to give him his answer. After answering him, she reached into her pocket and took out a cell phone and messed with it until she had found what she was looking for.

"Here, take a look." she said with a smile as she showed Spike a picture of Twilight in a cheerleader outfit kissing Big Mac.

"What? How could she do that to me?" Spike asked out loud as he stood there staring at the picture.

"I know, that's why I hate chearleaders. total bitches." Sunset said as she put her phone away and looked at the upset dragon. With a smile on her face, she took a few steps closer to him and looked up at his sad eyes before she spoke again, "You know what. I know how she acted with you."

"What do mean?" asked Spike.

"She was a prude. Never letting you have control, never letting you try knew things or anything like that" Sunset answered with a smile.

"Umm, well yeah." Spike said with a hint of blush on his face. Sunset conyinued to smile as se leaned his head down and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I like you and you can do as you wish to me." Sunset said as she pulled away from him. Spike looked at her for a moment until he grabbed hold of her shoulders and pressed his lips against her's with great force that it even shocked her, for a moment and then she began to kiss back. As they continued to kiss, Spike pushed Sunset into a near by wall and forced hr against it. While he was this, Sunset placed her hands on his shorts and began to fondle Spike's sack, and in responce, Spike reached under her top and began to knead her right breast.

"You like this, huh?" Spike asked as he stepped back just to reach down and pulled her top up to reveal her braless breasts. Spike stared at the orbs for a few moments before he reach out and began to knead them roughly with his clawd hand.

"Ohhh, you like them, don't you?" Sunset asked as she smiled at the dragon.

"Yeah, and I wonder how the taste?' Spike asked with a smile as he lower his mouth and took one of her nipples into his mouth , and began to suckle on it. As he did, Sunset throw her head back and let out a long moan of pleasure as she kneeded her other breast. He continued to do this for a few more minutes until he swithed to her other nipple and allowed her to rub his salivaall over her other one. This went on for a few more minutes until Spike decided he was ready for more, and so he propped her on to a table and spread her legs. And as he did this, and notice something and smiled as he looked up at her and said, "Ah, some one was a naughty girl without wearing panties."

"Oh, What can I say? I love playing the bad girl." she aksed with a smile as she watched him dive into her moisting lips and she could not help but let out a long moan of pleasure as she felt his tongue worm it's way into her folds and inside of her. She continued to moan as Spike continued his assault on her and was staring to realize why Fluttershy picked him. He continued his tongue attack on her folds for a few more minutes until he pushed his tongue all the way into her and Sunset let out a loud shriek as his tongue tickled her cervix , which forced her over the edge and unleashed her sweet juise all over Spike face, shirt, and floor. After that, Sunset panted for a few minutes as Spike cleaned her inner thighs and then stood up.

"Ready for some of this?" Spike asked as he pulled his short down to reveal his rock hard dragon member.

"Hmmmm, my first taste." Sunset said with a smile as she got onto her knees and took the member in hand. After a few stokes, she took her tongue out and began to draw it across from the base to the head. She did this for a few more times until she felt it was time and so she took the whole length into her mouth, and down her throat. She almost gagged on it, but was able to handle it in a few minutes as she began to bob her head up and down for few times and swirled her tongu around it. But to her serprise, he stopped her and lifted her up.

"That,s enough of that." Spike said with a smile as he pushed her up against the wall, lifted her up while spreading her legs, and then he thrusted his dragon hood into her moist folds. Sunset let out a long moan of pleasure as he pushed his whole length into her, he then pulled out almost all the way out before thrusting back into her with great force. he conituned his thrusts while he took one of his hands and began to need on of her breasts. With both of her most sensitive parts being pleasured, Sunset was begining to loose herself as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she begant to match his thrusts. This went on for a few more minutes until he used all his might to psuh his memebr into her as far as it could go, but Sunset wanted more and so she tightened her legs around him and this allowed Spike to pierced her cerivx and unleashed his cum into her. As he was doing this, Sunset let out a loud scream of pleasure as her own juices were released. As they were in the middle of they climaxes, Spike's eyes began to glow the same bright red as from earlier and they linked to Sunset as hers glowed red for a splut second before vanishing again. After standing there for a few minutes, Spike let her go as he slowly walked over to the coach and fell onto it. As he sat there and began to relax, he felt something weird and when he looked down, he saw Sunset on her knees, cleaning Spike's member of their combined juices. As she was doing this, Spike let out loud moans and after a few more minutes he released a second load into her mouth, on chin, and her breast.

"That was wonderful." Sunset said with a smile as she stood up and laid next to Spike as they both began to drift off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Twilight were enjoying tea inside Fluttershy's cottage. As the two enjoyed their time together, Twilight could not but wonder something and she felt she should ask.<p>

"So, do you think their having fun?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, he probably is have a lot of fun." Fluttershy said with a slight sigh and Twilight had to giggle at her friend's reaction. But they were suddenly interupted by a knock at the door. Curious, Twilight got up fro the coach, walked over to the front door, and then opened it to get a shock.

"Twily, I need you to come to the castle right now." Shining Armor said as he looked right at her.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Also, I have set up a poll to decide on which OC story should happen af Saint's Row: Spike's Journey. The choices are...<strong>

**Shrine Warriors: Flyn is a normal human student that does not bother anyone, that is until one day he dies protcting a shrine maiden from an unknown force. And now h's stuck in a world of monsters and evil that only a group of friends can defeat. Human fic.**

**Disorder: The land of Equestia is in turmoil after two war's from the Changling Army and The Northern Kingdom. And know trouble between Unicorn's, Pegasus, and Earth Ponies have gotten so high that a coup has been tried on the young Princess Luna. So, Celestia has formed a group to find the colprates of the coup and try to fix the land. But can they realy work together Anthro fic.**

**My Little Pony: Flyn's Adventure: Set hundred years after season four and Twilight has opened a school for Gifted Unicorns. As most student excel in the programs, a young unicorn can't seem to make any friend. But Princess Twilight knows he can be great, except he can't use magic of any kind? Pony fic.**

**Please vote.**


	7. A Royal Favor

****Hey, KSR here and I would like to wish you all a Heath's Warming Eve. This is the last chapter I'm writng this year, but I hope you enjoy it. Also, I think I found the best way to add Princess Cadence to the harme. Tell me what you think.****

Chaoter 6: A Royal Favor.

Twilight was shock to see her brother standing at fluttershy's front door at this hour on reason. It took a few minutes until she got her nerve back and then she decided to speek up.

"Armor, what are doing here? Is everything alright? Where's Cadence?" Twi went off as she asked a dozen questions in her worried state. Letting out a long sigh, Armor placed his hoof on her mouth to quitet her down and then he spoke.

"Shhh, everything is alright Twily. Nothing is wrong, but me and Cadence need to speek to you in private at the castle." Armor explain in his calm, kind tone.

"Really, right now?" Twilight asked in a slight annoyed tone.

"Yes, it is very important that we talk right now." Armor answered.

"Alright, Fluttershy. Mind waiting for Sunset to call?" Twilight asked as she looked over her shoulder and saw that the meek pegasus was still sitting on the coach.

"U-umm, s-sure." Fluttershy answered as she looked at the siblings walk out and bagan to close the door.

"Thanks Fluttershy." Twilight called out as the door shut behind them.

* * *

><p>After a short carraige ride, the duo found themselves in front the Cantorlot castle. They quickly walked inside, but instead of heading toward the throne room, Armor lead Twilight through the maze like hallways until they arived at a set of large doors. Before he opens them, Armor turns to Twilight and begansto speek.<p>

"Before we enter,Twilly. You must promise not to speek a word to any pony just yet."Armor said as he looked at her.

"Ummm, sure." Twilight answered but was not quite sure of what he had asked. Smiling, Armor turned and opened the doors, revealing a calm and happy looking Prncess Cadence sipping on some tea in a nice white room with two coachs in the center of the room, and a table between them.

"Ah, Twilight. Nice to see you again, would you like some tea?" Cadence asked with a smile on her face as she watched them walk into the room.

"Oh, no thank you." Twilight said as she took the seat across from the princess as Armor sat next to his wife. After a few minutes of silence, Twilight decided to speek first, "Okay, what do you guys want to talk about." And after abother few minutes of silence, Cadence spoke up.

"Well, you see Twilight. For the past year, me and Armor have been trying to conceve a foal to add to out family." Cadence explained with a hint of blush on her cheeks as she talked to Twilight about such a personal thing.

"Oh, wow really. I'm so happy for you two, I'm going to be an aunt." Twilight yelled in excitement as she thought of holding the young foal in her arms.

"Not exactly." Armor said as he looked at his sister, who looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Twilight as confused as to try her brother looked so upset.

"Well, Twilight. You see,." Cadence paused for a moment as she thought of the best way to explain what was troubling them.

"I'm infertile." Armor said as he looked down to the table and refused to lookat the girls.

"Wait, what?" Twilight asked as she was not sure what was going on.

"When Chrysalis imitated me, she and Armor mated. As they were doing that, she placed a spell on him to keep from produsing foals." Cadence explained as she patted Armor's back to cofort him.

"So, can't Celestia and Luna help you break the spell?" Twilight asked in a concern tone.

"They tried, so did Discord. The only one that can break the spell is Chryslis." Armor said as he continued to look at the table.

"So, what about adoption?" asked Twilight.

"That might be an option, but I really want to feel the joys of pregnacy. The purest form of love in the world is that of a mother and new born foal." Cadence explained as with a glee Twilight had not heard since she was told she could keep Spike as a hatchling.

"Alright, then how about a surrogate?" Twilight asked with a smile.

"Well, there's a problem with that." Cadence said as she turned away from her.

"What, what is it?" Twilight asked as she was not sure why Cadence had turned away from her.

"Well, it seems that while King Sombra ruled of the Crystal Empire, he allowed his guards to do. Ummm, unspeakable things to the mares and stallions as they wished." Cadence explained.

"And so, they are not very trusting to the guards. Even the ones I brought from Cantorlot." Armor added.

"So, we need to find a stallion that the crystal will trust and respect as a the father of the foal." Twilight said as she beganto think it over.

"Well, there isn't a stallion persay. But there is a male that the crystal ponies all trust and love." Cadence said with a slight smile on her face as she began to blush.

"Really, who?" Twilight asked as she looked at them for a few seconds until she notice them not looking at her and it was then that she realized what they met.

"Wait, Spike?" Twilight asked in shock as the couple looked at each other and thne turned to Twilight with a nod.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. Sorry for it being short and no clop. I got a call today and my neice and nephew will be here tomorrow. So, I needed to be finished earlier then planned. Also, for those who want to see that Palcomix comic of Dragon Mating Season. I got the first few pictures early and they looked good. They will be up very soon.<strong>


	8. A Royal Secret

****Hey, KSR here and I hope you all had a wonderful Hearth's Warming Eve. Now then, I have two announcements. One: The Palcomix comic based off Dragon Mating Season is up and the first few pages are ready for all to see. The only thing is the title on it is call, "Power of Dragon Mating." Also, the story of the lost city has changed a little. Two: I'm having trouble. I can't think of a good name for the villian. So, I'm holding a contest for the best name. The winner will get a special reward. The only thing I'll tell you about the villian is that he controls lust. Anyway, back to the story.****

Chapter &: Royal Secret.

Twilight just sat there in shock as what Shing Armor, her own brother, and his wife, Princes Cadence had just asked from her. It took a few minutes for her to collect herself before she began to speak.

"W-What did you just say?" Twilight asked as she was not sure if she heard them right.

"We would like for Spike to be a suragate for me to get pregnant." Cadence explained as she sipped her tea and looked a the shocked Twilight.

"B-b-but is it even possible for a dragon and Pony to conceive?" Twilight asked in shock.

"Well, there has been only one know moment when a stallion mated with a female dragon." Cadence explained as she placed her tea cup on the table. This statement took Twilight back and is took a few seconds until she could respoind.

"Wait, female? But I thought the only other dragon that lived with ponies was male?" Twilight asked as she was starting to get confused.

"Yes, that is true, but my aunt left out a few thinks." Cadence said in a calm tone.

"Like what?" Twilight asked as she was not sure how to feel about that.

"Well, you see. After that dragon went into heat, he began to have the same thoughts Spike had been having. So, he fled to the mountians near the town to try a save his loved ones. But he found a female dragon and the two mated. After that, he was consumed by lust and together they took the village. Mares for him and Stallions for her." Cadence explained as she looked at Twilight for a fer seconds unto the unicorn spoke up again.

"Wait? Spike's half pony, but he does not look it." Twiligth pointed out.

"Yes, well. We're still not one hundred percent why that was." Cadence said with a calm smile on her face as she looked at Twilight.

"Wait. If mating with a female dragon turned him. When wouldn't Spike be okay?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe, but the letter he was thinking of raping mares all over Ponyville. So, I wouldn't have taken that chance." Cadence explained with a smile. Aftrer a few minutes of thinking it over, Twilight let out a long sigh before she spoke again.

"I'm not sure abotu this. I mean, what does Shining Armor think?" Twilight asked as she looked over at her brother standing next the coach.

"Twilly you don't under stand. It's my idea." Armor said as he looked her right in the eye.

"Wait, what?" Twilight yelled in shock as she was not expecting that.

"Me and Cadence were talking one night and I came up with the idea of Spike since the all of Crystal Empire love him for returning the Crystal Heart and helping to defeate Kind Sombra." Armor explained as he looked at his little sister, who had a shocked look on her face as she looked at him for a few minutes until she spoke.

"Is this what you guys really want to do?" Twilight asked feeling defeated and as they both nodded, she continued, "Well, it's not our choice. Spike has the final say in it and he's busy tonight."

"Your right Twilight. How about you stay in the castle for to night and we will send you in a carraige to get Spike?" Cadence offered still with a smile on her face.

"Sure, that sounds great." Twilight said with a slight yawn as she stood up and followed Armor, who lead her to her room.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning as Celestia's sun rase shot through the front window of the library, which fell onto the face of none other then Sunset Shimmer. As the lights hit her face, the young mare began to stir and slowlly rised with a tired look on her face as looked around the room and it was then that she realized she had a blanet draped over her, and she was dressed in Spike jersey and her panties. As she sat up and let out a long yawn as she stretched out her arms. It was then that she suddenly notice a wonderful smell that made her tired body stand up and walk over to the kitchen. Once there, she popped her head into the door way to notice Spike with a pair of jeans on at the stove flipping some pancakes.<p>

"Oh, good morning sleepy head." Spike said with a smile as he noticed her in the mirror.

"Yeah, good morning." Sunset said as she walked in and draped her arms over Spike's shoulders, pulling him in a big hug.

"So, had a good night sleep?" Spike asked with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, thanks to the best sleep aid in all of Equestia." she said with a smile.

"Thanks, why don't you go freshen up while I finish breakfast." Spike said with a smile.

"Sure, weres the restroom?" she asked with a smile.

"Upstairs, first door on the left." Spike explained as he continued to cook.

"Thanks, sweetie." she said with a smile as planted a kiss on his cheek as she left him to do his work. After that, Sunset quickly ran up the stairs and headed to the rest. Once inside, she looked at herself in the mirror for a few minutes until she picked up a brush began to clean her messy, but as she did, she notice something weird and took a closer look in the mirror. "What the?" Sunset asked herself as she looked in the mirror and continued to check out what she noticed. But before she could really find it, a knock at the door caught her attention.

"Sunset, could you get the door?" Spike asked from the kitchen.

"Sure." she said with a smile as place the brush down and headed down the stairs to the front door. "Yes? What the?" Sunset said in shock as she notice Twiligth standing in front of the library with a carraige behind her.

"Hey Sunset, is Spike up?" Twilight asked with a smile on her face.

"Wait, why did you knock first?" Sunset asked in shock at why she was knocking on her own front door.

"Because I did not know if you were naked and I didn't want to see you naked with Spike." Twiligth explained.

"Ah, I see. Spike cooking." Sunset said as she stepped aside to let Twilight in. After walking in, Twilight headed for the kitchen and saw Spike finishing up plating the meal.

"Oh, hey Twilight. Sorry theres not enough for three, I didn't know you would be home." Spike sadi with a smile on his face.

"That's alright. But we need to head to the castle." said Twilight.

"Wait, what's the matter?" Spike asked as he was starting to get nerves.

"Nothing, but there's something that we need to talk to you about." Twilight explainevagly, trying to keep the shock from what he was about to be asked to do a secret for now.

"Umm, sure. Just let me get my shirt on and we can go." Spike said as he walked out of the kitchen and headed up stairs.

"What's going on?" Sunset asked as she felt a little uneasy.

"Nothing really. You can eat and then lock up please." Twilight said with a fake smile on her face.

"Sure, no problem." Susnet said as she was not sure of why Twilight was acting like that.

* * *

><p>After slipping his shirt on and quickly pulling his shoes on, Spike was pulled through the library's front door and pulled into the carriage as it began to head off to Cantorlot. The duo sat in silence for a few minutes until Spike decided to speak first.<p>

"So, why are we heading to the castle so early? Is there something wrong that Celestia needs to talk to me about?" Spike asked as he felt nerves from the way Twilight was acting.

"Celestia, no. It's Cadence that needs to talk to you." Twilight aid with a straight face.

"What really, what would the Princess of Love need from me?" Spike asked as he was not sure of what to take from what Twilight was saying or acting.

"She will talk to you when we get there." Twilight said with aslight smile on her face as she looks at Spike. After that, the duo sat in silence for ten more minutes until thearrived at the castle in Cantorlot. After coming to a stop, Spike and Twilight stepped out of the carraige, and then proceeded to head through the maze of hallways and turned until they came to the same door Twilight had walked to the night before. Onc ethey were in front of it, Twilight opened the door and walked right in with Spike in toe. As it opened, it revealed a smilng Cadence and Shiniing Armor sitting on a coach.

"Ah, nice to see you Spike. Thank you for coming." Cadence said as she stood up and hugged the young dragon as he walked in.

"Yeah, nice to see you again as well." Spike said as he hugged her back.

"Hey, for got some one?" Armor asked with a smile as he too stood up and went to hug the dragon.

"No, of cause not." Spike said as he hugged him back. After greeting each other, the four of them sat down and enjoyed some tea. After a few minutes of enjoying each other's company, Spike decided to ask the question that was bothering him, and so he asked, "So, why did you guys call me here? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. We just wanted to ask you a question." Cadence saidwith a sweet smile as the four of them sat down.

"Sure, what's up?" Spike asked as he wondered what was on their minds, and so Cadence went on to explain the whole thing to Spike and with in five minutes, Spike was shocked about what they were asking for him to do.

"So, Spike. Can you help us?" Cadence asked with a smile on her face.

"Help you? Your asking me to have sex with my brother's wife, I-I just can't." Spike said with a loud sigh as he stood up.

"Calm down Spike, we aren't asking you to help me cheat on Armor. It's his idea and it would really help us lot." Cadence explained as she tried to ease the dragon's nervousness.

"I-I just don't know. I mean. It's hard to think I need to add more mare to my harem." Spike said with a frown as he hung his head and placed it in his claws.

"Don't be like that. My sister, her friends, and the princess saw a great thing in you. And we need you to help us so we can be parents." Armor said with a smile as he watched Spike's head perk up.

"Really?" Spike asked as he turned to look at Twilighe who nodded.

"Yes, you are special." Twilight said as she kissed him on the lips. As she pulled away from it, Spike turned to look at the couple.

"Is this what you really want?" Spike asked with a long sigh.

"Yes, it is." Cadence answered as Armor nodded.

"Alright, when is this going to happen?" Spike asked.

"Ronight, for Armor needs to help you get some armor." Cadence said with a smile.

"Wait, what?" Spike asked as he and Twilight were both confused.

"You see, I have a little fantasy I want to play out and you'd be perfect for it." Cadence said with a smile as she looked at the confused and worried dragon.

* * *

><p>Cadence stood in front of her bedroom window as her aunt Princess Lun's moon laid in the night time sky. As Cadence looked out at the moon and enjoyed the lovely summer night, her mind was set on what was about to happen and she could not help be think how Spike would do or react to her.<p>

'Hmm, I wonder if hr'll really do this.' Cadence asked herself as she continued to look out the window for a few more minutes until she suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Yes?" she called out as she turned to look at the door and half expected to be Armor telling her Spike decided not to do this.

"M'lady, may I enter?" a voice called out from the other side of the door and she knew who it belong to.

"Yes, please enter." she called out as she had a smell smile on her face as she waited for him to enter. The door slowly opened and in walked Spike draped in tight fitting armor.

"I'm sorry to intrude m'lady, but I have news from the king." Spike said in a clear, stern tone as he kneed in front of her and bowed his head.

"Really, let me see." she called out as she walekd over the the guard and took the scroll he was holding up. She unrolled it and quickly read it. After a few minutes of reading it, she let out a long sigh and let the paper fall to the floor.

"Is something wrong, M'lady?" Spike asked as he looked up to her.

"No, not really. I just wish he would come home soon." Cadence said with a hint of saddness to her voice.

"But M'lady, he has to work to keep the piece in the South area of the kingdom." Spike said as he continued to look up at her.

"I know, but I haven't seen him in a year and now one more year with the feel of his strong arms, his warm breath on my neck, or the rough way he used to mate ..." she puased for a moment as she turned and looked at the dragon guard who was still in the room, but his scale were bright red from blushing.

"Ummm, I should go and leave you alone." Spike said as he stood and began to turn around when he felt her hands warped around his arm.

"Wiat, please stay the night?" Cadence begged as she looked at him with wanting eyes.

"B-but M'lady..." Spike tried to object, but was silenced as she forced her lips against his. Spike was shocked and tried to pull away, but he suddenly got into the kissing and began to kiss back. After a few more minutes of kissing, Cadence pulled away from Spike, leaving a trail of saliva bridging the two's lips.

"Spike, I'm the Princess of Love and for a year been starved from the touch of a stallion. So, please. As my most trusted and respected of the guards. Could you let me feel the touch I've been missing out on?" Cadence asked as she looked at the young dragon and waited for his response, which she got really quickly.

"As you wish, M'lady." Spike said with a smile as he looked at the princess, who was smilign back at him as the two embraced each other and they began to kiss tenderly for a moment until they pulled away. As they did, Spike quickly removed his chest plate, chain mail, gloves, boots, and every other piece of armor on him until he was naked with his semi-hard dragon hood staring at Cadence, who smiled at him as she reached down and pulled her flowing gown up, to reveal a naked body undernieth it.

"What do you think?" she asked with a smile as she showed off her lushes body to the lucky guard.

"Oh, I love it." Spike said with a smile as he reach up and began to cup her large breasts in his hands. Cadence let out long sigh of pleasure as she watched Spike knead her large breasts and smiled as she looked at the smile on his face. This went on for a few more minutes until Spike decided to take the next step as latched his lips around her right breast and began to suckle on it as if he was a new born foal. As he was doing that, his hand began to knead her breast. These action gained even more moans from Cadence as she throw head back and allow Spike to do as he wished. This wen on for a few more minutes when Spike did a quick switch as he began to suckle form her left breast. As she hand began to knead her breast again, his free hand slowly ran it's way down her body until it reached her lower lips and he began to run his index finger up and down the slit. This action almost made Cadence loose her balance, but she was able to catch herself and allowed Spike to continue his actions until she suddenly pulled stepped away from Spike, which left him with a contused look on his face.

"Time for me to return the favor." Cadence said with a smile on her face as she dropped to her knees and came face to face with Spike's rock hard dragon-hood, but instead of just licking it, she quickly engulthis member in between her two large, soft breasts. Smile up at him, she began to rub them together as she also began to move them up and down. This gained moan of pleasure from Spike as he leaned back on his hands to allow her to continue on with what she was doing. After a few minutes, Cadence notice some pre, and so she quickly wrapped her lips around the head and swirled her tongue around it as she got to taste Spike's seed. She contienud this for a few more minutes until she felt Spike's member began to throb, and so she removed her mother from the head and increeced her breasts speed and with in two minutes, Spike began to shoot rope after rope of his dragon seed onto her breast, face, and a little on the floor. "Mmmm, yours taste sweeter then the king's." Cadence said with a smile as she began to lick Spike's cum from her lip and even began to rub it all over her breasts. As she was doing this, she did not notice SPike standing up but she did notice when he grabbed her by the arms and then throw her onto the bed.

"Time for me to taste you, M'lady." Spike said with a smile as he knelt down in front of her and slowly spread her legs to reveal her moist folts. Spike then lowered his face towards them, and as he got there, he slowly drew his tongue from the bottom and head towards the top, with him swirling his tongue around her clit. This action made Cadenc ethrow her head back in pleasure as Spike repeated this process a few more times until he stopped suddenly and Cadence was about to protest when she felt his snout push into her a little, and she let out aloud shriek of pleasureas she felt his tongue begining to snake it's way into her love tunnel.

"Oh, dear Celestia." Cadence yelled out loud as she felt began to rub against her clit as his tongue continued to explore her body. As she laid, wondering how much more could she handle, Spike answered her question as his tongue finally reached her cervix andso, he began to swirl his tongue in such a way that it acted lick a drill, touch and rubbed her whole inside at once. This was to much for Cadence as she throw her head back and sheeven began to pinch her own nipples as she was thrown over the edge, and her love juices purred out of her as it sprayed past Spike's face, covering his whole head with her juices. After a few minutes of coming down from her high, Spike slowly retracted his face from her folds and proceeded to lcik her juice off of himself much likeshe did.

"How was that, M'lady?" Spike asked with a smile on his face as he looked at her panting form.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." Cadence said with a smile as she looked up at the smiling dragona and returned it back to him as she stood up placed her hands on his arms, and swiftly throw him onto the bed as he had some time ago. "But now it's time for the Main Event." Cadence said with a smile as she crawled on to the bed and slowly made her way towards Spike, and once she came face to face with each other, they leaned into a kiss as their tongues swirled around in each others mouth and allowedthe other to taste their own cum. As they continued to kiss, Cadence quickly lined herself up his still hard dragon-hood and as she pulled away from him, she lower herself on to him. This gained moans from both as they stay still for a few monents just so they can enjoy the feeling.

"Alright, let's go." Spike said with a smile as he grabbed her hip and began to giud her up and down on his member. After a fewsecond, Cadence got her own pace and even added a grind forward as well her up and down movment. Spike smiled as he took hishands from her hips and planted them on to large breast a she began to knead them while she was riding his dragon-hood. This continued on for almost twenty minutes as Cadence stayed at a steady pace of her riding and evenused her hands on Spike's chest to stay blance as they bodieswere brenched in sweat. Spike felt his member begining to throb and so he moved his hands from her breast back to her hips as he began to match her riding with powerful trusts up into her.

"Oh, Yes. yes, yes." Cadence began to scream as she felt Spike's dragon-hood push against her cervix, and so they both increesed their thrustings together. Spike felt himself building up, and so he added even more power to his thrusts and with one last, powerful trust, Spike was abl to push past her cervix and unleashed his dragon seed into her waiting womb. This sensation was to much for Cadence as she let out a long scream of pleasure as her love juices flowed out of her like a flood and all over Spike's croch as well as the sheats. As the two were caught up in their climaxes, Spike's eyes began to glow red once more and Cadence's eyes matched for a split second as well, but it suddenly vanished as it normally did. The two remained in place for a few minutes, enjoying the after glow of their ove making until Cadence fell on top of Spike, releaseing his now limp member.

"How was that?" Spike asked as he held her tight in his arms.

"Like I said before. Wonderful." she said with a smile as she rested her head against his chest and began to drift off into a deep sleep with Spike quickly following. As the duo began to rest from their mating session, neither of them saw a pair eyes in the shadow, watching them.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it and I also have to announce that this fic will not be updated next week. The reason, Next week will be me focusing on my other two fics. And now, I need to announce that I have a new poll up tonight to deturmen the way this fic will end. The choises are...<strong>

**The Good Ending: A normal, every pony liver happily ever to sevral fics.**

**The Bad Ending: A darker ending with Spike taking over.**

**Now, you guys get to pick by voting.**


End file.
